Kagura
Kagura ist eine Jo-Nin aus Suna-Gakure, die jedoch eigentlich zu der Gruppe der Abkömlinge von Naraku und damit zum Dämonenreich des Südens gehört. Charakter Auf den ersten Blick wirkt Kagura skrupellos und genau so, wie man sich einen Abkömmling Narakus vorstellt: gefährlich, hinterhältig, erfinderisch, grausam. Aber Kagura hat durchaus eine eigene Persöhnlichkeit. Sie ist unzufrieden mit ihrem sklavenhaften Leben und bediehnt sich mehr als einmal des Verrates um ihre eigenen Ziele zu erfüllen. Oder besser, ihr eigenes Ziel, denn sie hat im Großen und Ganzen nur eines: Die Freiheit. Jutsus Kaguras einzige Waffen sind der rot-weiße Fächer und die Kunaitasche an ihrem Bein, die sie stets bei sich trägt. Mit dem Fächer ist sie in der Lage, den Wind zu kontrollieren und als Waffe einzusetzen. Im Wesentlichen zu nennen sind da drei Angriffe, die alle drei den Namensteil 'Tanz' beinhalten. Fuujin no Mai (Tanz der Drachenklingen): Mit diesem Angriff formt sie mit einem Wink ihres Fächers den Wind zu energiegeladenen, messerscharfen Sicheln, die sehr schnell auf den Gegner zufliegen. Shikabane no Mai (Totentanz/ Tanz der Geschlagenen): Hierbei handelt es sich weniger um einen Angriff, als eine Manipulation, denn hiermit vermag sie Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und als untote Marionetten einem Gegner entgegenzuschicken. Dieser Trick hält aber nicht lange, denn obgleich sich diese Untoten auch bei der hundertsten Zerteilung wieder zusammensetzen, platzen die toten Hüllen nach einer gewissen Zeit auf und zurück bleibt eine Art Schaum. Ruujin no Mai (Tanz der Drachenschlange): Dies ist vermutlich ihr stärkster Angriff und äußert sich darin, dass sie mithilfe ihres Fächers gewältige Sturmsäulen schafft und dem Gegner entgegenwirft. Diese Wirbelstürme sind sehr zerstörerisch, wobei Kagura anscheinend entscheiden kann, ob sie zerstören oder nur wegwehen. Normale Windmanipulation: Zudem vermag Kagura mit und ohne Fächer den Wind zu kontrollieren, also zu stärken, zu schwächen oder die Richtung zu ändern. Die Feder: Im Haar trägt Kagura zwei weiße Federn, die allerdings nicht nur Schmuck sind. Zwar sind sie keine richtigen Waffen, aber oft genug Fluchtinstrumente, denn wenn sie eine Feder in die Hand nimmt und in die Luft wirft, vergrößert diese sich, sodass Kagura darauf reiten und in der Luft fliegen kann. Dadurch vermag sie auch aus der Luft zu kämpfen. Leben Kagura lebte in einem Dorf auf der Insel des Dämonenreichs, bis Phondâison sie in die Reihen der Abkömlinge Narakus aufnahm und trainierte. In ihrem ersten Auftrag erhält Kagura den Befehl eine Festung, wohin der Verbund aus Kougas Nukenin zum plündern gekommen war, zu bewachen. Beim Kampf gegen sie kommen ausnahmslos alle anwesenden Nukenin um. Allerdings erweckt Kagura erst einen von ihnen mit ihrem Totentanz wieder zum Leben um Kouga anzulocken, da sie ihren Auftrag noch nicht erfüllt sieht, dann erweckt sie alle dahingemetzelten Shinobi, die daraufhin Kouga angreifen. Kouga wird schwer verletzt, überlebt aber, und flieht schließlich per Shunshin. Später taucht sie plötzlich in den Verzeichnissen von Suna-Gakure auf, und fängt an die dortigen Verteidigungsanlagen sowie Truppenstärke, Anzahl und Standpunkt als Suna Chu-Nin getarnt auszuspionieren Als erneut Krieg von Iwa gegen Suna ausbricht und das Wüstenreich sich von Suna abspaltet, ist es zuerst Kagura, die mit dem Feudalherr Akago enge Bezieungen hegt. Später muss sie die Aufpasserin für Hakushin, dem Neuzugang bei den Abkömlingen, spielen, wobei es manchmal so wirkt, als passe Hakudoshi auf sie auf, denn er hat in Diskussionen der beiden öfter die Oberhoheit. Nach einem versuchten Verrates an Akago durchbohrt er sie mit seinen gifttriefenden Tentakeln. doch sie schafft es ihm zu entkommen, was durch ihre Einflüsterungen auf den Suna Jo-Nin Rat zum Krieg zwischen Suna und dem Wüstenreich führt, welchen Suna gewinnt. Doch Akago überlebtund schließt sich mit dem auf Rache sinnenden Kouga, welcher Festungsherr im Holzreich geworden ist zusammen. Diese planen wie Kagura zu töten sei und stehlen die Leiche des Rikudo von Unterhändlern, die diese zu Borochimaru bringen sollen, da sie wissen, dass Phondâison hinter ihr her ist. Darauf erhält Kagura den Auftrag Haku zu finden und mit dem durch Kana unter ein Gen-Jutsu gestellten Gawain diesen wiederzubeleben, da Phondâson Hakus Gnade erhofft. Nachdem sie die Festung erobert hat, stellen sich ihr Akago und Kouga in den Weg und wollen mit ihr kämpfen. Sie gehen von einem leichten Sieg aus, da Kouga nur ihr früheres Können und Akago nur ihre Fähigkeit zur Einflüsterung kennen, doch Kagura kämpft jetzt als Abkömmling Narakus und schlägt die beiden vernichtend. Ausrüstung Kaguras Kleidung ist ganz und gar nicht Shinobihaft sondern sehr eigen gestaltet. Immer gleich ist das grüne Untergewand, das allerdings nur am Kragen zu erkennen ist. Darüber trägt sie einen normalen Kimono, den sie in insgesamt drei Ausfürungen besitzt. Besonders auffällig ist aber der zweite, obere Kimono, der an das Kostüm der Shinto-Tänzerinnen angelehnt ist, von denen Kaguras Name herrührt. Bei ihrem ersten Auftritt ist dieser obere Kimono dunkelblau mit Blütenapplikationen, später dann zeigt er das für sie charakteristische weiß und bordeauxfarbend gestreifte Muster. Immer jedoch trägt sie den schmalen, gelb-orange gemusterten Obi, der bei ihr allerdings entgegen der Tradition nicht am Rücken, sondern vorne an der Hüfte gebunden ist. Dazu kommen, als Accessoires, die beiden Federn im Haar, sowie die aus grünen Perlen bestehenden Ohrringe und natürlich der Fächer. Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:K Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Shinobi Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:YW2 Kategorie:Yard War Kategorie:Dämonenreiche Kategorie:Dämonenreich des Südens Kategorie:Abkömling Narakus